


Our (Crazy) New Lives

by Storm_The_Lightning_Mega_Absol



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_The_Lightning_Mega_Absol/pseuds/Storm_The_Lightning_Mega_Absol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was re-uploaded from Fanfiction.net. Contains explicit content involving OC shippings. I'm not good at this kind of stuff, so please give me advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our (Crazy) New Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC-based story that I made. I'm not exactly sure why.  
> Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene, so please leave if you do not like sexual content.  
> World: Pokémon  
> Region: Kalos  
> Main pairing: Lightningshipping (JonathanxJasmine)  
> On with the story!

A boy was riding home one afternoon on the back of his mutated Absol, Glacia. Glacia is an ice-type Absol mutation that was somehow permanently mega evolved. Her wings, tail, and horns are made of a mysterious flexible ice. Her skin is an icy blue, and her fur is a darker shade of blue. Her eyes are a golden color and are shaped like snowflakes.  
The boy, known as Jonathan, knew he wouldn't be able to make it all the way home. He was fairly exhausted from the events of the day, as was Glacia. On top of that, the sun was setting, and he wasn't very comfortable with traveling in the dark, even with his Pokémon and his magic.  
It wasn't much of a secret that Jonathan was a magician. He had power over ice. He didn't use his abilities for fighting much, but he did use them to fool around or even to get around. He'd show off his powers by ice-skating through towns or freezing water to cross it. He could even freeze the air into shields if something attacked him. Because of this, many people knew he was a cryomancer, and most of them were afraid of him for it.  
But they were more afraid of his girlfriend, who was also a magician. She also had a mutated Mega Absol whose type matched her magic element. Her element was electricity, which can be much more dangerous than ice. Her mutated Absol was named Storm. Storm has turquoise fur and wings, yellow skin, claws, horns, and tail, and red eyes. He can use powerful electric attacks, making him a dangerous opponent. But Storm's power was nothing compared to his owner's power.  
Speaking of which...  
As Jonathan reached Camphrier Town, he noticed a familiar girl walking out of the Pokémon center. The brightly-dressed girl stood out, even in the darkness. This was also partly due to the fact that her shoulder-length hair was dyed pink. She turned to face Jonathan.  
"Oh hi, Jonathan!" The girl said as she ran over to him. He climbed off of Glacia's back and was almost immediately playfully tackled by his girlfriend.  
"Nice to see you again, Jasmine." He said as she let him up.  
"Nice to see you again, too." Jasmine replied as she kissed his cheek. "So where were you headed?"  
"I was going to stay in the hotel for the night." Jonathan replied with a yawn. "I've had an exhausting day..."  
"I was thinking about doing the same thing." Jasmine said. "Today hasn't been the best for me. Storm got knocked out earlier for only the second time in his life..."  
"Oh no... Is he alright?" Jonathan asked.  
"He's fine now. I just had to get him healed up." Jasmine replied.  
"That's good to hear." Jonathan said with a sigh. He then realized that Glacia was still standing next to them. She had a grin on her face. Jonathan sighed and held up Glacia's Poké Ball. She returned to it and he put it in his bag.  
"Why don't we go inside?" Jasmine suggested.  
"Okay." Jonathan said. "I'll pay for the room."  
"No, I will."  
"I offered first, therefore I will pay for it." Jonathan was a bit annoyed now.  
"How about we split the cost?"  
"No. I'm paying for it. And that's final."  
Jasmine sighed. "Fine… Obviously you're not going to give up on this..."  
"Damn right, I'm not." Jonathan mumbled as the two walked into the hotel.  
"Welcome to the Hotel Camphrier." The receptionist said. "How may I help you?"  
"Room for two, please." Jasmine requested.  
"Can I see your trainer cards for a moment?" The receptionist asked. Both of the teens handed over their trainer cards. The receptionist wrote a few things down before giving their trainer cards back. "Thank you. Your room is number 13."  
"Huh. How funny." Jonathan said. "Thirteen is my lucky number." This earned a laugh from Jasmine and a smile from the receptionist.  
Once Jasmine calmed down, the two went to their room. They turned the lights on and looked around. The room had one king-sized bed, a nightstand on each side of the bed with a lamp and alarm clock on each, a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall, a clock, and a small bathroom near the entrance.  
Both of them set their bags down and started searching through them. But Jasmine quickly noticed an issue.  
"Um... Jonathan?" She said.  
"Yeah, Jas?" Jonathan replied, calling her by her nickname.  
"Remember how I told you I have trouble sleeping in my normal clothes?" Jasmine asked.  
"I'm not sure I like where this is going..." Jonathan mumbled after a moment.  
"Yeah, I forgot to pack pajamas..." Jasmine said with a slight blush on her face. "I wasn't planning on staying here originally..."  
"Great..." Jonathan said sarcastically. "That means either I'll have to give you my pajamas and sleep in my underwear or you'll have to sleep in your underwear..." He blushed at the thought of either of them being half-naked in front of the other.  
"Or we could make it fair and both of us sleep in our underwear..." Jasmine suggested. Both of them blushed at that idea.  
"Wait..." Jonathan mumbled as he continued digging through his bag. "Looks like that's what we'll have to do anyways... I forgot my pajamas, too..."  
"Well... It's just one night… How bad could it be?" Jasmine said. "Just try not to stare, okay?"  
"Wasn't planning on it..." Jonathan muttered, his blush intensifying.  
Both of them stripped down to their underwear, not caring that they were in front of each other. They'd be sleeping in the same bed in those clothes, so what did it matter?  
Or at least, that's what the plan was.  
Both of them crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets over themselves. Jasmine decided to cuddle up against Jonathan, causing him to blush again. He rolled to face her and kissed her, but things quickly started to get awkward from there.  
"Jonathan...?" Jasmine asked, sounding quite shy.  
"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked.  
"What exactly are you thinking about right now?"  
"Um... Why do you ask?"  
"Well..."  
But Jonathan had already figured out the issue.  
"Uh... This is kinda awkward..." He mumbled.  
"You know... I have a feeling I know what you're thinking..." Jasmine said. "If you want, we could try to turn your fantasies into reality..."  
Jonathan shot up and nearly fell off of the bed as she made that comment. She caught his arm at the last second and saved him from a potentially painful fall. She pulled him back up, but both had red faces. Somehow, Jasmine was easily able to tell that Jonathan was thinking dirty thoughts.  
"Please tell me you were joking..." Jonathan said.  
"If you don't want to, that's fine..." Jasmine said. "But I'm just saying that if you want to..."  
"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this..." Jonathan said in a very nervous voice.  
"Well, think of it this way." Jasmine said. "You get to have your dream come true. If we don't like it, we never have to try it again. If we do, heck, maybe we could try it again..."  
"You seemed so shy about this a few minutes ago... Now you seem almost excited." Jonathan said.  
"Well... I guess I kinda am... I dunno why though..." Jasmine said, mumbling the last part.  
"Hormones..." Jonathan mumbled with a sigh. "Problem is, I have no clue what to do..."  
"Neither do I." Jasmine said. "Just do what feels natural."  
"Okay..." Jonathan said nervously. He moved closer to Jasmine and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. After a moment, Jasmine startled Jonathan by pushing her tongue into his mouth. His eyes shot open and he froze, but he quickly regained his senses and they continued. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jasmine, then leaned down somewhat and kissed down the side of her neck and to her shoulder. She let out slight moans as he did.  
He eventually pulled back. He glanced for a moment at Jasmine's chest. She had a very flat chest compared to most girls her age. Jonathan, being in a somewhat perverted state, fantasized about what her breasts looked like under her bra.  
Jasmine must have noticed the glance. She blushed slightly before gently grabbing one of Jonathan's hands and placing it on her chest. He was tempted to pull away, but the fact that she was making him do this, not just letting him do it, made him relax a bit. He could feel her heartbeat and the movement of her chest from her breathing.  
"I know..." She said. "You want to actually see them. But if you want to do that, you'll have to take my bra off."  
He looked at her with a shocked expression.  
"Go on... it's okay..." Jasmine said. Jonathan, though reluctant at first, moved his hands to Jasmine's back and untied her bra straps. She didn't stop him as he slowly pulled the bra down her arms and set it aside. He couldn't help staring at her bare chest now. He had never seen a girl's exposed chest this close to him before.  
"You can touch them if you want..." Jasmine said.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Jasmine?" Jonathan asked jokingly, causing Jasmine to laugh.  
"Okay, maybe I'm a bit horny... So what? You are, too. I can tell." Jasmine said, causing Jonathan to laugh nervously, a slight pink tint in his cheeks.  
He lifted his hand to Jasmine's chest. He touched her left breast, causing her to squirm slightly. She had never let anyone else touch her chest before, so it made her slightly uncomfortable at first. But when he touched her nipple, she let out a slight squeak and twisted away, causing him to pull back. After a nod from her, he tried it again, this time getting less of a negative reaction.  
He moved his hand around over her nipple. By the moans escaping her mouth, he could tell she was enjoying it. And he was, too. He decided to try teasing the other one, which caused her moaning to get louder and her heartbeat to speed up. She started sweating a bit. Jonathan stopped for a moment, then motioned to Jasmine's last article of clothing.  
"You first." She said. "Take your underwear off, then I'll let you take mine off."  
Nervous at first, Jonathan stood up and slipped out of his boxers, exposing his hardened member. He climbed back onto the bed.  
"Your turn." He said.  
"You do it." She said in a commanding tone.  
"You want me to take off your panties?" He asked, trying to comfirm the meaning of her statement. She nodded.  
He hesitantly slipped his fingers between her hips and her panties, then slowly pulled them down. She lifted her legs so he could pull them off. He threw them aside and crawled over to her.  
She motioned for him to be next to her, which he did. She leaned up and kissed him, but he was extremely startled when she suddenly grabbed his shaft and started rubbing it. He was very uncomfortable letting someone else touch his private area, but at the same time, he enjoyed it. He reached down and touched her shaved crotch. She twitched slightly, but waves of pleasure radiated through her body as he rubbed her slit. She was already wet, and she was tensing up, so Jonathan stopped, thinking something was wrong.  
"Keep going..." Jasmine said. Jonathan started rubbing her again. She started saying his name as she moaned. She started to tense again. Jonathan slipped his index finger inside her. As soon as he did, she nearly screamed. A clear liquid flowed out of her, coating Jonathan's hand and dripping onto the bed. Jonathan knew what had just happened.  
He had just made Jasmine reach her very first climax.  
And the smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath told him she was happy about it, as was he.  
"What should we do next?" Jonathan asked.  
"I think it's time..." Jasmine said once she calmed down.  
"Time for what?" Jonathan asked, clearly confused.  
"Put it this way: that was just a warm-up." Jasmine said.  
"Oh..." Jonathan said, feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner.  
Jonathan positioned himself on top of Jasmine. He placed the tip of his member next to Jasmine's crotch.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jonathan asked.  
"Yes." Jasmine replied.  
Jonathan nodded and carefully penetrated her, moving slowly to avoid hurting her. But he hit a barrier. Both knew that this next part would hurt, but they also knew it would never have to happen again. Jasmine nodded to Jonathan, who thrust forward, tearing through the barrier and officially relieving Jasmine of her virginity.  
However, it also sent a painful shock through her body. She bit back a scream as tears streamed down her face. Jonathan leaned down and wiped the tears away, kissing her as he did and trying to stop her crying. It eventually worked, and Jasmine gave him a nod, telling him to continue.  
But as he pulled back, he paled as he saw blood.  
"I'm fine." Jasmine said. "Just keep going."  
Jonathan nodded and slowly started moving his hips back and forth, sliding his shaft back and forth inside Jasmine. Jasmine suddenly sat up and kissed Jonathan, then pushed him down, putting herself on top. She sat up and started moving herself up and down along the length of his member. She gradually sped up. Jonathan tried to match her movements, intensifying the pleasure for both of them.  
As Jasmine approached a second climax, she involuntarily released a few small jolts of electricity. Instead of hurting Jonathan, the shocks ran through him and stimulated him even more.  
"Jonathan, I'm close..." Jasmine said between her moans, which sounded more like brief screams by this point.  
"Me, too..." Jonathan said. "Should we separate so..."  
"No..." Jasmine said. "I want you to do it inside me."  
"But..." Jonathan started.  
"Don't worry about the risks." Jasmine said. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with when the time comes."  
"I love you, Jasmine."  
"I love you too, Jonathan."  
Both screamed from the pleasure as they both hit their climaxes at the same time. Jonathan sprayed his load deep inside Jasmine's womb. Some of it dripped out along with Jasmine's juices and a small amount of blood.  
Jasmine fell forward, landing on top of Jonathan.  
"That was fun..." Jasmine mumbled, now very tired.  
"Yeah, it was..." Jonathan replied.  
"Maybe we should do it again sometime..." Jasmine suggested.  
"Maybe." Jonathan said with a slight chuckle. "We'll see."  
At that point, the exhaustion finally kicked in for both of them and they quickly fell asleep in that position.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
